lolosersfandomcom-20200213-history
SlightEgo
Blake "SlightEgo" Brown is the Jungler for CR Inc Evo Background Information Name: 'Blake Brown '''Team: CR Inc Evo ' '''Nicknames: SlightEgo Country: 'USA '''Birthday: '''August 1st, 1995 (18 Years Old) '''Peak League: '''Silver III (74 LP) '''Role: '''Jungle '''Twitter: SlightEgoLoL ' '''Peripherals: '''Steelseries Apex Raw, UtechSmart D8200 and Turtle Beach PX3s Team History ???? 2013 - ???? 2013: Frozn Gaming Crew - '''Top Lane Sept 2013 - Jan 2014: Death By The Dunk - Top Lane Feb 2014 - Mar 2014: inGenious Gaming - Top Lane Mar 2014 - Present: CR Inc Evo - Jungle Biography SlightEgo hails from Houston, Texas. He began gaming by recieving a Playstation gaming system when he was very young. Soon after, his father brought home a SEGA Genesis and he never looked back. He grew up alongside video games, playing games like Sonic The Hedgehog and Paper Boy. Soon enough, SlightEgo swapped over to computer games and played the popular MMORPG game, Runescape. After about a year of Runescape, SlightEgo found out about other MMORPGs such as MapleStory and World of Warcraft. In a few month's time, SlightEgo transitioned into First Person Shooters, Counter Strike: Source on PC, and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It was not until SlightEgo was 16 that he would discover League of Legends and slowly transition into playing it almost exclusively. SlightEgo first started off as a Mid Lane main. He never joined a team as a Mid laner, and only played Mid in solo queue. His first true main champion was Diana. She fueled his love for assassin type champions and he continues to play assassin champions in the mid lane to keep his mechanics in check. His favorite assassin is Zed. One time another summoner forced SlightEgo to go top lane as Diana. In this game, SlightEgo got demolished in lane by a Jax player and that's when SlightEgo picked up his first top lane main champion, Jax. With Jax, SlightEgo discovered his love for Top Lane and would go on to play on 3 teams as the starting top laner. To better understand the top lane, SlightEgo picked up jungling and mained Maokai and Shyvana in the jungle during Season 2. With high early game pressure and massive ganks, Maokai carried SlightEgo to Silver III during Season 3. Staying true to his main role, SlightEgo sticks with Top Lane and is credited with high amounts of game knowledge and mechanics, being the shotcaller in the early game and team fights for all teams he has been on. Getting bored of Top Lane and seeing all the same champions due to nerfs to his favorite champions in the top lane (Jayce, Kennen, Jax, Rengar, and Riven), SlightEgo picks up Jungling full time. SlightEgo is currently the starting Jungler for CR Inc Evo, as well as the PR Manager for the team. LoLoser Season Statistics Trivia *SlightEgo once had a team built with players from his High School, The team was ranked Silver 4 before disbanding. *SlightEgo has been on the same team as Hotshot988 since Frozn Gaming Crew. The two are said to have great Jungle/Mid synergy *Is 6' 1" but weighs in only at 135 lbs. *SlightEgo's favorite champions are: Jax, Diana, Renekton, Elise, Jarvan IV, Vi, and Zed *Played Master Yi, Ryze, Diana and Jax to get to Level 30. *No matter what champions he plays, SlightEgo will always have a spot in his heart for Diana. *First Pentakill was on Vayne. *Will never play Teemo. Ever. Achievments